The Guards Aren't Nerds or Are They?
by shadefire5150
Summary: The crying child from FNaF 4, Trevor, meets the FNaF guards, and they fuck shit up with a toy animatronic. Rebornica's FNaF au.
1. Chapter 1

It was the usual day in the pizzeria; Vincent and Scott were fighting, Mike was occasionally yelling at them while checking the cameras, Jeremy was shutting the doors when Mike told him to, and Alex was laying asleep on Javis. All was good in the pizzeria, since it was only night two, and that was pretty easy to handle.

Well, all was good, until they heard a noise. Alex woke up, yawning. "Hm? What's that sound?" he asked, being shooshed by everyone. They all strained to hear the noise, hoping it would be heard again so they could identify it. "Is that crying?"

"It seems like it . . . Must be a child who got left here," Mike said. "Alex, watch the cameras," He waited until Alex was watching the cameras to run out the door, going to the actual dining area. Thankfully, none of the animatronics were there, and he located the child, who was crying under the table. "Hey, it's alright . . . Come here." He picked up the child.

They found out the kid was named Trevor, and that he really hated the pizzeria. He was only here for his birthday party, which was in a few days, and his asshole brother left him here because he kept crying. So he hid under the table, scared of the animatronics.

"Poor kid," Scott said, looking down at the small crying child. He knew of a few children who hated the place, but none of them got stuck here, because their parents usually took them away and never went there again.

Alex was very uneasy; kids usually made him uncomfortable, despite the fact Javis basically acted like a kid all the time. It's not that Alex hated kids, it's that they were kinda gross. He was more likely to get sick because of his asthma, and might go to a hospital because of the germs on kids. "Yeah . . . poor kid," he muttered, sitting closer to Javis.

"Hey! It's okay, little dude!" Javis said with a smiley emoji popping up on his iPhone head. He picked up Trevor, making Alex flinch a bit and scoot away. "Don't cry! We'll protect you from the scary, scary animatronics!" Javis beamed, the kid's crying slowly stopping.

"Y-yeah! We will," Jeremy said nervously, giving the kid a small smile. Honestly, Jeremy liked kids, but he didn't get to be around them too much. He had been working the night shift ever since he got a job here.

Mike sighed and nodded. Honestly, he could understand why the kid was scared, but he was worried that Trevor was gonna mess with something and get them all killed. On the other hand, he couldn't just leave the kid in the dining area.

Now, Trevor was glad he was surrounded by the security guards . . . even though they looked odd. The short brown-haired boy with brown eyes sat next to a pile of broken animatronic bits. He toyed with them a bit, thinking over the past events. Usually, Trevor was crying all the time. His only escape from his asshole brother was school, which, he actually skipped quite a few grades. The only reason he didn't skip more grades is that his school was worried that he would get social problems.

However, Trevor's father gave Trevor books about robotics and the study of the brain. He wanted his son to be a genius. He didn't want Trevor to be stupid like his older brother, Jonathan. Jonathan hated Trevor for being smarter than him.

Now it's only been five fucking minutes since Mike brought the kid to the office, and he was already regretting it. Trevor was taking apart the broken bits of animatronics and making weird ass machines. "What the hell are you making now?" Mike asked, looking at these weird flat Hex Bug things.

"I call them Mind Bugs!" Trevor said, grinning at Mike. "They're funny little guys, and if they like a person they attach to them . . . and something happens!" Trevor grinned. Mike frowned, not liking the last part. "It's not something bad!"

Before anyone could say anything else, the Mind Bugs scattered out, crawling up almost all of the guards. Protests and cries of "get this off of me" were heard before the bugs attached to the bases of their skulls, and the bugs sent an electrical current up their spinal cords, changing their brain waves . . .

Well, except for Javis, the bugs didn't like him. Right now he was the one who had to handle the cameras and doors because the other guards had gotten killer headaches. The Mind Bugs had implanted a chip in their spinal cords to help re-regulate their brain waves. After their shift, the guards went home and went to bed, not realizing what had happened to them.


	2. Chapter 2

When Alex woke up, it was noon. He yawned softly. His headache was gone, and he actually felt great. He climbed out of bed. "Well, since it's noon and I don't have to go to work for twelve hours . . . Let's fuck around on the computer!" Alex said, and walked to his laptop . . .

"Yes! Finally!" Alex grinned. He finally finished the level he was stuck on in Portal. "That was so easy! Why didn't I get it before?" Alex chuckled, finishing the game. "I'm bored . . ."

"Mikey, slow down!" Doll cried out. Her boyfriend was going way too fast and seemed to have gained an obsession with speed.

Mike grumbled and slowed the car down after he had drifted it. "But I wasn't even going that fast . . . Maybe I'll attach electro-mag suspension to the car to make it faster," he replied, grinning a bit.

"Electo-what now?" Doll asked. "Mikey, what happened last night? You're different."

"We found a kid, and he was working on broken animatronic bits . . . He made something called Mind Bugs-" He stopped, his eyes widening. "Son of a bitch."

Jeremy had gone to the library, and had picked up a book on animals. "W-wow! This is easier to understand than the last time I checked this out!" he said and grinned, exclamation points popping up on his face. They switched back to a question mark and he finished the book.

A few hours later, Jeremy had finished the whole biology section of the library. "How did I do that?" Jeremy asked, confused. "They all were so easy . . ."

Scott had come home and his apartment was a messy hellzone. He got the urge to clean everything in his apartment, so after a few hours, he was done, and everything was clean and organized. He had a system, everything had a place and everything was in its place.

"Thank god . . . I really need to steal that key back from Vincent . . ." he said with a sigh. "Now, let's do a little reading." Scott picked up a book and accidentally dropped it. "Huh, it fell at a speed of four feet per second." He paused, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "How did I know that?"

Now Vincent, with a random stroke of (dumbass) genius, had set up a chemistry set in his living room, and it was a huge ass one. He was currently exploding colors all over the fucking place. It was hard to see if this was making him high or he was just full of energy.

When he was done, he grinned, having already figured out everything.

"I really like those Mind Bugs. Maybe I'll make a love potion for Scott," he said with a chuckle, even though he knew love potions didn't exist.

Now, Trevor was home. Thankfully his brother was at a friend's house and his parents were on a business trip. The guards, when watching Trevor, had called the police and the police thought they were crazy or pranking them. Trevor had left with Javis, who took him to his house before taking Trevor home.

"Well, they worked," Trevor mused, grinning at his deactivated Mind Bugs. He knew exactly what they were going to do. The little shit lied to the guards.

"Well maybe they won't be stuck as security guards anymore!" Trevor grinned and got up, walking to the pizzeria. The guard's shift should be beginning soon . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Mike was pissed. When he got to the Pizzeria, he took Trevor to the office and glared down at the child. "What the hell did you do to me?! I can understand things I couldn't before! I want to get speed, and I knew what electro-mag suspension is! Fuck, I was trying to put electromagnetic suspension on a bike!"

"That's what the Mind Bugs do! They make you smarter!" Trevor grinned. He didn't understand why Mike was so angry. He thought he was doing something good.

"What the fuck?! You knew what they did?! You little shit!" Mike snapped angrily. "Fuck! What am I supposed to do?!" He groaned softly, collapsing in his chair.

Trevor looked upset. "I didn't . . . think it would be bad for you . . . I'm sorry . . ." He looked at Mike, about to cry.

"Wait, don't cry, I'll be fine. I'm just . . . adjusting," Mike said, sighing softly.

"Well I like what the Mind bugs did." Vincent grinned happily, walking in. "My living room is . . . colorful because of the chemistry set I set up in my room." Vincent grinned; his uniform had a few stains from a small explosion he had made from the chemicals.

"Wait, so that's what changed me?" Scott asked, walking into the room. He ignored his grinning purple coworker as he went to stand by Mike, only for his eyebrows to raise at the purple man's messy clothing. "What the hell happened to you? Wait, never mind, I don't want to know." Scott sighed, shaking his head.

Then, Alex walked in. It wouldn't have been a big deal, if he wasn't carrying a fucking huge ass dinosaur fossil, and was covered in dirt and filth. "Hey guys!" Alex grinned, proud of his find.

"Where the fuck did you get that?!" Mike asked in shock, ignoring his friend's greeting.

"Oh uh . . . downtown," Alex said and grinned nervously.

"Wait, isn't that where the museu-"

"Shhhhh . . ." Alex said, shutting his coworker up.

Scott ignored the fact Alex obviously stole something and turned to him. "What even is it?"

"It's a Pterodactyl, duh. You should obviously be able to tell by the shape," and Alex began listing the features of a Pterodactyl, making Scott facepalm. Did he seriously not notice the change in intelligence?

"Alex."

"Yes?"

"You're fucking stupid."

Now all of the guards were in the office, and Trevor explained what the Mind Bugs did to them, in detail. He also gave his reasoning. He wanted to test them, but the only people in the room were the guards, so he tested the bugs on them. The guards were pissed, but the higher intelligence was something that they liked.

"If you weren't a kid, you would be punched right now," Mike muttered angrily. Alex, who was sitting next to him, nodded in agreement.

"Well . . . now you won't be stuck as guards!" Trevor protested, failing at defending himself.

"Kid, for someone so smart, you suck at making arguments," Mike grumbled, standing up to get going for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The guards had gone to their previous positions from the night before, but with Trevor tinkering in the corner. Alex was asleep with Javis playing games on his phone. Jeremy and Mike were handling the cameras and doors and Scott was trying to get away from Vincent.

A masked figure began controlling the animatronics, leaving the Toy set of animatronics alone because they were in storage; however, they still turned on and went active. He grinned behind his mask. "This will show them to give me recognition . . ." he chuckled darkly, the animatronics going all at once toward one door.

"Ah!" Jeremy closed the door but the animatronics were pressing against it, denting the door. They were going to break it. Mike switched with Jeremy, yelling at everyone to run.

They listened, Mike sprinting to catch up after. Trevor saw that a Toy Chica was following them. "Wait!" Trevor stopped and released a few bugs that would help them. It attached to the Toy animatronics, changing their programming to help them. "Now they'll help us!" he said, seeing the masked man using robots to carry a weird thing with a bird symbol on it.

"That's great, now get in the fucking car!" Mike snapped, and got in the passenger seat. Scott got in the driver's seat and everyone else got in the back. The Toy Chica was thrown on top of the car.

Scott sped off, looking extremely worried. The man in the mask had made bots to move himself and the animatronics around. The bots moved him as he chased the guards in the car.

"Why is he trying to kill us?!" Mike asked.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, we don't know he's trying to kill us . . ." Vincent snickered.

"CAR!" Alex shouted.

"HE'S TRYING TO KILL US!" The car swerved, dodging the thrown car.

"Wait . . . Black suit and a mask . . ." Javis said. "We're being attacked by a super villain, people! How cool is that?! I mean, it's scary, but how cool?!" Alex just looked at Javis, annoyed.

"Why is he trying to kill us?!"

"We've seen too much!"

Then, the car suddenly stopped. "Why are we stopping?!" Mike asked Scott.

"The light's red!"

"THERE ARE NO RED LIGHTS IN A CAR CHASE!" Mike snapped as the car sped off. It wasn't long before he had to deal with Scott's blinker.

"DID YOU JUST TURN ON YOUR BLINKER?!"

"You have to indicate your turn! It's the law!" Scott said.

"That's. It," Mike snapped, setting his gum on the dashboard. He pushed Scott back and sat in the driver's seat, speeding off.

"We have to let Chica handle it!" Trevor said, opening the door and nearly falling out of the car, before Chica caught him and set him back in his seat, buckling him in.

"Seat belts save lives, buckle up every time," she said.

Mike kept avoiding the man in the mask, even drifting over train tracks and driving on the bots. The tunnel was closing.

"We're not gonna make it!" Javis screamed.

"We're gonna make it!" Vincent argued.

"We're not gonna make it!" The tunnel was almost closed.

"We're gonna make it!" They busted through the robots, but drove into the ocean. They all took a breath of air before they used Chica as a raft to get to the surface. "I told you we'd make it!" Vincent laughed.

"Your injuries require my attention and your body temperatures are low . . ." Chica remarked.

"We need a place to hide," Mike said.

"I know a place," Javis said, looking into the imaginary camera like characters do when they get an idea.

They were walking down the road when Javis turned to an expensive mansion.

"What are you doing?" Vincent asked.

"Huh? Oh! Welcome to mi casa! That's French for front door!" Javis grinned.

"No, it's fucking not, listen, you moron! A man in a mask tried to kill us! I'm not in the mood for any of your games-" Alex was cut off by a butler opening the door and calling Javis "Master Javis."

"Kedcliff! My man! Give me some!" he said, fistbumping his butler. Alex's jaw dropped, what the fuck?!

They all went into Javis's house. "This is your house?!" Vincent asked excited.

"I thought you lived under a bridge," Alex muttered, looking around.

"Well, it actually belonged to my parents . . . but I inherited it after they retired," Javis said. "They're on a vay-cay on the family island; we should really go sometime, and frolick." Javis laughed and clapped, the doors opening, and they all went into his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Trevor went and sat at the table, drawing the symbol he saw on the device that the masked man was carrying. Chica leaned on him, heating up. Trevor ignored her, but everyone else snuggled her, warming up.

"Good robot . . ." Mike sighed softly.

"Does this symbol mean anything to you guys?" Trevor asked, holding out the drawing for the others to see. The others looked confused.

"Yes! It's a bird!" Javis said with complete conviction.

Trevor signed softly. "No! The masked man was holding a device with this symbol on it!"

"I have a theory," Javis said with a grin.

He began giving everyone comic books. "Doctor slaughter MD?" Alex asked, confused.

"Actually billionaire genius, Markel Chasiltik," Javis said, getting close enough in Alex's face to kiss him, and making Alex blush.

Javis went off as the others listed their villains until Mike got fed up. "Just get to the point!" he snapped.

"The man . . . in the mask . . . is none other than . . . our boss!" Javis declared.

"What?! No! That guy is too high profile and doesn't have enough gut to do something like this," Trevor said, shaking his head.

"Then who was the man in the mask?" Alex asked.

"I . . . I don't know . . . We don't know anything about him," Trevor said, tearing up.

"His blood type is AB-"

"Wait! You scanned him?!" Trevor asked, cutting off Chica.

"Of course, you programmed me to assist everyone's medical needs," Chica said, bringing up the Masked Man's profile.

"Yes! I can use this to find him!"

"But you'd have to scan everyone in the city, and that would take forever," Mike replied, and Jeremy nodded.

"No . . . I have to find a new angle!" Trevor protested, looking around, grabbing a toy. "I got it! I'll scan the whole city at once! All I have to do is upgrade the scanner!" Trevor grinned before looking at the figures Javis had. "No . . . if we're gonna catch this guy . . . I'll need to upgrade all of you," Trevor said.

"Upgrading who now?! We can't go after him, we're nerds!" Scott exclaimed, and Alex sighed.

"We want to help, Trevor . . . We really do, but we're just . . . us," Alex said.

"No, you can be so much more."

Mike paused and stood up. "We need to go after this guy."

Javis grinned and stood. "I like where this is going," he said as everyone stood.

"Let's do this!"

"Yes! I feel it! This is our origin story!" Javis grinned.

They all began working in their fields, as Immortals blasted in the background. Except for Javis. Javis was dicking around with comic books. God damn it Javis this is supposed to be serious.

They had set up the other Toy animatronics to help them defend themselves against the real ones. Alex went first with his skeleton suit. His helmet looked like a dinosaur skull and a secondary spinal cord and ribs had created armor on his body, while he had scaly armor and Wolverine-like claws. He was able to get past Bonnie, Mangle and the other guards, but not Freddy, who batted him away when he tried to land and claw him. So Trevor added a tail that came out of the spine when Alex willed it telepathically. So now Alex could do a spin in the air, attacking with his tail.

Jeremy had gotten a suit like a bat. Bat wings were attached to his arms for steering and gliding, and a jet pack was used for the actual flying. On his helmet were bat-like ears that gave him sensitive hearing.

Scott got laser hands, and used them against a tennis ball launcher Kedcliff set up. He sliced through the balls and then straight through the launcher. He was about to high-five Trevor, but laser hand. So he turned off the laser and gave him a high five.

Mike had trouble standing when he got his suit, and he fell on his butt. Trevor tried to help him, but Mike stopped him, put down the face shield on his helmet, and began skating. He skated in a circle, tying up Kedcliff, who was eating and didn't give a fuck.

Vincent got an . . . interesting outfit. He got a satchel (*cough* purse *cough cough*) and a pink outfit. He launched a chem-ball, trapping Freddy because Kedcliff was still eating. He took the mask and grinned.

Javis was so excited when he got his suit. "Super jump! Super jump!" he said, jumping higher and breathing fire everywhere. "I can breath FIIIIIIYAAAAAAH!" He roared and took the mask.

"Now this is awesome," Mike said and grinned, rolling his wheel a bit.

"Is anyone else's suit riding up on them?" Scott asked, picking at a wedgie.

Before anyone could answer, Trevor, in his own purple suit, walked over. "Hey, guys! Come see this!" he said and took them to Chica, who was decked out in an awesome red suit . . . Then she began chasing a butterfly.

"Woah! Wait!" Trevor stopped her. "Show them the thing!"

She held her fist out then lifted her hand up, twirling her fingers. "Balalalala~"

"No! Not that . . . The fist, the thing! The other thing!"

Chica seemed to understand this time, and launched her rocket fist into a statue of an asshole from the Southern Isles.

"Rocket fist! It makes Javis so happy!" Javis said excitedly.

"That's not all! Chica! Wings!" Trevor commanded, and the wings popped out, but Chica spun around, trying to see Trevor as he tried to get on her back. Once he locked in he said,"Thrusters!"

She hovered in the air. "I fail to see how flying makes me a better healthcare assistant like you programmed me to be," she said, monotonous.

"I fail to see how you don't see how this is awesome!" Trevor said and laughed. "Full thrust!" Chica fell and then the thrusters activated, sliding her along the floor before she launched off, scaring Trevor.

"TOO MUCH THRUST!"

Chica's thrusters stopped and she began falling.

"NONONO! MORE THRUST!" Trevor said, scared.

Chica launched off, flying past a kid who saw them in excitement. She landed on the top of the bridge.

Trevor sighed of relief. "Okay . . . maybe that's enough for today . . ."

"Your hormonal levels are increasing steadily."

"Which means . . . ?"

"The treatment is working," Chica said and fell off the bridge.

"AAAAH! CHIIICA!"

Chica launched off, flying around the city while Trevor looked around in amazement. "My god . . ." he muttered when they landed on a flying kite thing.

"I'm never taking the bus again," Trevor said, grinning.

"Your levels are balanced . . . I can deactivate if you are satisfied with your care," Chica said.

"What?! No! I don't want you to deactivate! And we still have to find that guy . . . so fire up that scanner!" Trevor said.

Chica nodded and did so. "Scanning, there is a 1000% increase in range . . . Scan complete. I have found a match, on that island," Chica said and pointed to the island.

And the guards, plus Chica were off, flying to the island. "Sweet view," Mike said. He, Vincent, and Trevor were riding on top of Chica. Alex was riding on Jeremy, clinging to the slightly taller male.

Scott was being carried by Chica, along with Javis. "Y-yeah! I would love this if I wasn't scared of heights!" Scott whimpered, looking down. "B-but I'm scared of heights, so I don't love it!


End file.
